Blue Christmas
by SukiHatakeUmino
Summary: Quand l'alcool et un réveillon de Noël peut tout faire changer dans la vie de jeunes chanteurs en manque d'amour…


**Salut tout le monde! Je vous souhaite un joyeux Noël et une très bonne prochaine année remplis de SasuNaru ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

\- _Silent night, holy night!  
All is calm, all is bright.  
Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child.  
Holy infant so tender and mild,  
Sleep in heavenly peace,  
Sleep in heavenly peace_

Ils marchaient tous ensemble dans les rues, leurs chandelle en main et se suivaient en chantant des comptines de Noël aux familles qui fêtait dans leur maison. Sasuke était très fier de voir que son meilleur ami avait put faire perpétuité la tradition des fêtes de sa mère qui était malheureusement décédé en ce jours spéciale qu'était Noël. Celle-ci et même alors qu'elle était malade, sortait toujours au soir du réveillons pour chanter avec sa chorale dont l'Uchiwa et son grand frère faisait partit quand ils étaient plus jeunes. À l'âge de 29 ans, Kushina décéda et laissa le flambeau à Itachi qui le délaissa quelques années plus tard pour le laisser au jeune Uzumaki de 19 ans qui chantait depuis qu'il en avait 5, Sasuke toujours à ses côtés.

C'est comme ça que la chorale de Konoha avait vu le jour, démontrant une jeune famille de jeune chanteur tous ami depuis l'école primaire et tous fan de la musique. Ceux-ci défilaient toujours depuis leurs tous jeunes âges, tous ensembles, avant d'aller retrouver leur famille respective pour fêter le réveillon.

Mais ce soir là était spéciale, puisqu'ils allaient tous se rendre à l'appartement de Sasuke qui avait décidé de préparer une soirée de réveillon avec son meilleur ami et les autres membres de la chorale. Maintenant âgé de 24 ans et 25 ans, les jeunes gens avaient envies de se retrouver tous ensemble pour faire le plus grand party de fête de tout les temps!

\- Alors, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut chez toi pour qu'on puisse enfin se saouler? Demanda Naruto en arrivant au côté du jeune Uchiwa.

\- Tu rêve, Usuratonkachi.

\- Oh, mais si tu savais ce que je te réserve, répondit le blond avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

Ils ricanèrent avant de continuer à marcher et à chanter dans les rues de leur ville. Ils avaient souvent chantés ensemble pour des concours ou des spectacles avec la chorale et même si au début leur complicité n'était ce que qui était de meilleur, mais ils avaient les voix qui s'accordait le mieux dans l'association de Konoha. C'est donc ainsi et grâce à leurs mères qui se connaissaient, étant meilleure amie, qu'ils commencèrent à se voir en dehors de leurs cours pour pratiquer leur chant. Ils ne pouvaient que terminer meilleur ami, puisque quand le jeune Uzumaki reconnu son homosexualité, il n'était pas question d'en parler à son père. Oh non! Il devait avoir l'avis de quelqu'un de son âge avant tout et Sasuke avait été le premier à le savoir. Il était peut-être hétéro à 110%, mais jamais il n'aurait jugé son seul et véritable ami.

OoOoO

\- QU'EST-CE QU'ON ATTEND POUR FAIRE LA FÊÊÊÊTE?!

\- OUAAIS!

Tous levèrent leurs boissons, maintenant rendu dans l'appartement du plus jeune Uchiwa. Ils allaient commencer leur petit party par l'échange de cadeau qu'ils avaient décidé de se faire. Chacun avait pigé une personne du groupe à qui il devait faire secrètement un cadeau et vice et versa. Ils se mirent tous en rond, leur cadeau en main et se regardèrent sournoisement.

\- Qui commence? Demanda une jeune femme au cheveu couleur cerisier.

\- Vas-y donc toi, lui répondit sa meilleure amie Ino.

\- D'accord… moi j'ai pigé… Sai! Tiens, Joyeux Noël!

Le jeune garçon s'efforça tant de bien que de mal de sourire, mais n'ayant jamais été doué pour ça, il ne fit que dire un simple merci avant de déballer son présent.

Ils avaient peut-être tous près de 25 ans, aucun ne trouvèrent le jeu enfantin. Enfin, tous sauf Shikamaru.

\- Bon… moi j'ai pigé Naruto, soupira celui-ci avant de lui tendre une enveloppe.

\- Content de voir que tu t'es forcé! Ricana celui-ci avant de l'ouvrir, Oh yeah! Content de voir que tu t'es forcé!

Il l'avait dit d'un autre ton en voyant la carte cadeau qui lui donnait droit à un souper gratuit de son restaurant de ramen préféré. Il remercia grandement son ami avant de sortir son propre cadeau.

\- Alooooors… moi j'ai pigé…

Il regarda autour de lui avant de fixer l'Uchiwa à sa gauche sournoisement. Il lui fit un clin d'œil et avant qu'il ne dévoile enfin la personne élu, Choji s'écria :

\- Mais aller! Dit-le, dit-il envieux de celui qui allait recevoir la boîte de chocolat que le jeune Uzumaki tenait en main.

Celui-ci ricana et tendis la boîte à Sasuke en disant :

\- Sasu mon chou! C'est toi l'élu!

\- Usuratonkachi. Tu sais que je n'aime pas le sucré en plus! Râla le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Peut-être, mais ton frère à aidée à les faire et il m'a dit que c'était sa recette secrète!

\- Recette secrète? Demanda Sasuke d'un air suspicieux avant d'hausser les épaules ennuyées.

Puis ce fut à son tour de donner son cadeau qui appartenait à Hinata. Hinata donna son présent à Lee, puis Lee à Gaara, Gaara à Tenten et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce que tous aient la joie d'en déballer un. Ils ricanèrent en voyant les différents présents qui allaient des plus mignons aux plus imbéciles jusqu'à délicieux. Tous heureux du bon commencement de leurs soirées, ils décidèrent de la continuer en pyjama.

\- TOUT LE MONDE SE CHANGE!

Tous accoururent pour aller chercher leur sac-a-dos où il y avait leurs pyjama, alors que certain comme Kiba et Lee ne se mirent qu'en boxer. Ils n'avaient jamais été gênés dans cette chorale, alors pourquoi le serait-il maintenant?

Naruto sortit de la chambre de bain avec un t-shirt de Star Wars et un pantalon bleu qui semblait légèrement trop grand pour lui. Quand ils le virent, tous ses amis s'éclatèrent de rire. Enfin, tous sauf Sasuke qui ouvrit grand les yeux.

\- Tu es tellement mignon Naruto chéri, dit Sakura en se rapprochant de son ami.

\- Ce sont les vêtements de Sasuke. Je dors nue habituellement, alors je n'avais rien amené.

Le brun mena une main à son visage avant de soupirer. S'il détesterait quelqu'un ce soir, ce serait bien Naruto.

Tous éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois avant de s'éparpiller dans le grand appartement, pour aller parler avec d'autre. Le jeune Uzumaki s'approcha de Sasuke qui avait croisé les bras d'un air mal.

\- Alors, je ne savais pas que tu étais fan de Han solo!

\- La ferme…

\- J'ai quelque chose à te demander, dit le blond d'un air sérieux avant de se rapprocher de son ami.

Celui-ci haussa un sourcil avant de se pencher pour que Naruto puisse lui demander dans l'oreille :

\- Avec qui je pourrais baiser ce soir sans que ça ne fasse d'histoire? T'aurais pas un voisin ou une voisine craquante?

\- Usuratonkachi! De quoi tu parle?!

\- Quand je bois, j'ai tendance à être très collant et très… enfin tu vois, dit le blond avant de lui faire un clin d'œil.

\- Non! Je ne vois rien du tout, répondit l'Uchiwa outré.

\- Tu as déjà bien été saoul pas vrai?!

\- Tu devrais le savoir. Les seules fois que j'ai bu c'est avec vous.

\- Mm… alors tu n'as jamais vraiment été saoul?

\- Et puis?! Je n'ai pas besoin de ça et j'ai beaucoup d'autre chose à penser avec mon travaille.

\- Ah oui! C'est vrai… le grand médecin Uchiwa de famille en famille. Il est vrai que tu es loin devant moi, qui ne suis qu'un pauvre professeur remplaçant en musique, répondit théâtralement Naruto en levant un bras vers le ciel et l'autre mains sur son cœur.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, mi amusé, mi énervé par le jeune homme. Était-ce si grave qu'il se concentre plutôt sur le travaille que sur les fêtes qu'organisait fréquemment ses amis?

\- Mais tu as congé jusqu'au nouvel an, alors tu peux baiser et boire autant que tu veux non?

\- Ce que tu peux être cru des fois! Je vais quand-même pas faire ça avec une de mes amies! Imbécile.

\- Oooh! C'est encore drôle, dit le plus jeune en faisant un clin d'œil.

Une énième fois, le brun leva les yeux au ciel, puis se fit trainer par son ami jusqu'à son propre bar où ce dernier décida de leur faire des cocktails à base de vodka et de coke.

Naruto sourit en versant un peu plus d'alcool que de boisson dans son verre en soupirant intérieurement. En regardant le liquide tomber dans le verre, il eu une drôle d'impression. Comme si quelque chose le poussait à verser de plus en plus de liquide transparent dans ce verre.

Il n'avait jamais été très fort sur l'alcool, mais cette année était spéciale puisque c'était le dixième réveillons qu'il passait sans sa mère et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle. Alors il se dit que se noyer dans la boisson en ce soir qui devait être remplis de joie ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et entrainé Sasuke avec lui pourrait être une expérience assez drôle.

Il tendit finalement son verre au brun d'un air convaincu alors que celui-ci leva la main d'un air dégouté en disant :

\- Non merci.

\- Aller Sasuke! Tu ne t'es jamais amuser de ta vie… relaxe mon vieux et pense à autre chose que tes patients!

Le brun prit un grand respire avant d'acquiescer et de prendre le verre. Il n'allait en prendre qu'un seul et ce serait finit.

\- Bon garçon! Aller goûte moi ça, dit Naruto en souriant.

Son sourire avait quelque chose de malsain, comme s'il avait prévu son coup. Sasuke goûta à la mixture et haussa des épaules avant de dire :

\- Ça goute le coke.

\- C'est parce que j'ai mis _à peine_ d'alcool, mentit le blond, souriant, aller, on va aller rejoindre les autres.

Sasuke était déjà rendu à la moitié de son premier verre quand il commença à sentir son corps frissonner. Qu'avait mit Naruto dans son verre déjà? De la vodka? Eh bien ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, mais ça semblait faire son effet très rapidement.

\- On se fait des chants de Noël? Proposa Temari à l'intention de tout le monde.

\- Vous en avez pas eu assez de chanter toute la soirée? Râla Shikamaru en soupirant.

\- On ne chante jamais assez, répondit la jeune femme avant de tirer son petit ami pour qu'il vienne chanter avec lui.

Le Nara n'eut d'autre choix de suivre, puis ils s'élancèrent sur la musique que leur mirent Tenten en branchant son téléphone sur la radio du salon.

\- _I really can't stay!_

 _\- But baby it's cold outside._

 _\- I've got to go away!_

 _\- But baby it's cold outside._

Tous sourires à cette performance des plus mignonnes entre le couple d'amoureux et à leur suite s'élança Hinata pour chanter _O Holy night_ qui fut suivit du blond, prêt à perpétuer une autre des traditions de sa mère.

\- Vous savez qu'à chaque année depuis la mort de Kushina, je chante toujours cette chanson à son intention. Mais cette année, c'est un peu plus spécial que d'habitude puisque… enfin… c'est spécial pour moi.

Sasuke fronça des sourcils avant d'émettre un sourire confus, jusqu'à ce qui réalise. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait déjà dix ans qu'elle était partit… Il sourit tristement à son meilleur ami et l'encouragea d'un sourire aimable. Celui-ci sentit son cœur frissonner et sourit tristement à son tour avant de commencer à chanter, plus seulement pour sa mère désormais.

\- I'll have a blue, Christmas, without you…

Le brun ferma les yeux en respirant grandement, appréciant cette chanson sortit de la bouche de son meilleur ami. En plus d'apprécier secrètement les chants de Noël et celle-ci en particulier, il ne pouvait cacher que n'importe quel musique sonnait merveilleusement sortit de la bouche de Naruto qui pouvait aussi bien toucher un cœur de glace comme le sien.

 _\- And when those blue snowflakes start falling_

 _That's when those blue memories start calling_

Sasuke sourit en rouvrant les yeux et en regardant son ami. Il fut très surpris en voyant que celui-ci le regarder intensément, comme s'il tentait en vain de lui dire quelque chose.

 _\- You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white_

 _But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas_

Que cachait le blond derrière la tristesse de sa voix? Certes, il chantait pour sa mère, mais c'était la première année où il sentait quelque chose de plus dans cette chanson. Comme s'il ne chantait pas que pour Kushina… mais bien pour quelqu'un d'autre.

 _\- You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,_

 _But I'll have a blue, blue, blue blue Christmas_

Quand le blond s'arrêta, Sasuke fronça des sourcils avant de se rapprocher de lui et de lui demander :

\- Est-ce que ça va?

\- Moi? Pff! Ouais très bien pourquoi?

\- T'aurais pas flasher sur quelqu'un et tu veux pas me le dire? Demanda le brun tout bonnement. Il mettait ça sur la faute de l'alcool.

\- Non, il n'y a personne, dit sèchement le blond avant de tourner les talons pour aller rejoindre leurs amis dans le salon.

\- À quoi on joue? Demanda Kiba alors qu'ils prenaient tous place à différent endroit dans la pièce.

\- J'ai installé un jeu a _ction ou vérité_ sur mon téléphone. On tourne la bouteille et la personne sur qui ça tombe doit choisir entre un des deux, dit Naruto en posant son téléphone sur la table entre tous.

Il reposait par terre avec Sasuke au devant de la table basse alors que chacun de leur côté se trouvait Tenten et Sakura couché sur leurs couverture avec leurs oreilles sur le divan de l'autre côté du meuble se trouvait Choji, Ino, Shikamaru et Temari qui s'était placer de par et d'autre avec d'autre couverture et coussin alors que les autres était soit devant eux où de chaque côté de la table.

\- Sasuke, commence, je vais aller te chercher un autre verre, dit Naruto en déposant son téléphone sur la table.

\- Non ça va aller comme ça, dit le brun en souriant avant de baisser la tête.

Il avait déjà terminé? Comment faisait-il pour boire aussi rapidement? Naruto prit son verre vide de sa main et lui sourit en retour en répondant :

\- T'inquiète je vais simplement te verser un coke.

Sasuke haussa des épaules et laissa son ami aller avant de tourner de son doigt, la bouteille sur l'écran du téléphone. Celle-ci tournoya et tomba sur Kiba.

\- Action! S'écria celui-ci avant d'appuyer sur la touche.

 _ **Murmurer sensuellement votre nom à la personne sur votre gauche.**_

\- Facile! Viens par ici Hinata.

\- Qu…quoi? Moi? rougi cette dernière.

Alors que le garçon au chien s'approcha de la jeune femme pour murmurer sensuellement son nom, Naruto revint avec les deux verres et en donna un à Sasuke qui regardait la jeune Hyuga rougir à vu d'œil. Tous ne purent s'empêcher de rire, accompagné de l'Uchiwa lui-même.

\- Aller Hinata, à ton tour.

La jeune femme tourna la bouteille de son doigt et c'est ainsi que commença la partit. Chacun leur tour, ils effectuèrent des actions de plus en plus ridicule ou répondait à des questions tous aussi personnel les unes que les autres.

 _ **Avez-vous déjà été arrêté par la police?**_

\- Je dois réellement répondre à ça? Demanda Shino.

\- Ouais, aller vas-y! dit Kankuro.

Sasuke ricana grandement avant de prendre une autre gorgé de son verre qui s'était vidé une nouvelle fois. Le blond fronça des sourcils en riant à son tour, se demandant si son ami avait remarqué que son verre était toujours alcoolisé.

\- Tu peux aller m'en chercher d'autre? demanda Sasuke en essuyant le coin de sa bouche.

\- Tu veux que je rajoute un peu de vodka?

Réfléchit, mais la tête un peu tournante, le brun finit par hausser les épaules avant de sourire. Depuis quand est-ce qu'il souriait autant? Il ne le savait pas, mais se dit que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal des fois. Et puis, il se sentait atrocement bien en ce moment, alors pourquoi arrêter ça maintenant?

\- Ouais!

Puis la bouteille continua de tourner virtuellement, jusqu'à ce que le blond revienne à sa place et donne son verre à Sasuke. Celui-ci en prit immédiatement un autre gorgé et sentit de nouveau frissons dans son abdomen, l'envahir comme jamais il ne l'avait sentit. Ses lèvres commençaient à devenir légèrement engourdies ainsi que son nez et il ne savait plus pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait cesser de sourire. Ses épaules étaient relaxer et il était plus détendu que jamais il ne l'avait été auparavant. C'était donc ça, les joies de l'ivresse? Peut-être devrait-il arrêté?

\- C'est mon dernier verre, dit-il à Naruto avant de le déposer sur la table en face de lui.

\- Prends une pause et on verra. J'ai besoin d'un partenaire de boisson, ricana son ami les pommettes de plus en plus rouge.

\- Naruto! Action ou vérité?

\- Action!

 _ **Enlever les chaussettes de la personne à votre gauche en utilisant simplement vos dents.**_

\- Aller Sasuke, tend-moi tes pieds, dit Naruto en se penchant vers les jambes de son ami.

\- T'es malade?

\- Il n'a pas le choix! C'est le défi, intervint Lee.

L'Uchiwa leva les yeux au ciel et s'appuya contre ses deux bras derrière son dos pour étendre ses jambes devant son ami, qui sourit malicieusement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour tirer sur ses bas à l'aide de ses dents. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en sentant un battement de son cœur se rater alors qu'il se sentait troublé par le regard de son ami. Que se passait-il dans sa tête? Il commençait à regretter l'alcool qu'il venait de prendre.

\- À toi Sasuke.

\- Okay!

Puis il tourna la roue qui tomba sur Kiba avant de prendre Sakura qui décida à son tour action.

 _ **Metter un glaçon dans votre slip et laissé le fondre!**_

\- Sasuke, viens on va chercher un glaçon, dit Naruto en trainant son ami.

Quand ils furent dans la cuisine et que l'Uchiwa sortait l'élément qui allait faire passer la cerisette pour une idiote, le blond en profita pour glisser de nouveau de alcool dans son verre toujours accompagné de coke. Le plus vieux le prit tout de même sur le fait, mais ne fit qu'en rire, la tête nouvellement amusé par l'attitude de son ami.

\- Tu essais de me saouler, non?

Naruto ricana avant de lui tendre son verre.

\- Peut-être bien, dit-il avant de lui envoyer un clin d'œil.

Puis ils retournèrent au salon où Sakura se fit _violer_ par un glaçon avant de tourner la roue qui s'arrêta sur l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci commençait à être assez amuser, ne comprenant plus la moitié de ce qui arrivait dans son appartement. Son corps se balançait seul alors que quelqu'un avait mit de la musique et il se sentait de plus en plus décontracter comme il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Il ne se sentait pas plus mal qu'il ne l'était tout les jours de sa vie et il allait prouver qu'il pouvait être amusant parfois.

\- Vérité.

 _ **Embrasseriez-vous la personne à votre droite?**_

Son regard se posa sur le blond qui ne souriait plus du tout. Il le vit prendre une gorgé de boisson, puis il réfléchit. Pourquoi n'embrasserait-il pas Naruto? Il n'était pas immonde et en plus, il était son ami.

\- Ouais, sûrement.

Il vit l'expression ahuri de son ami, sans voir celle de tous les autres de la pièce.

\- T'étais pas hétéro toi? Demanda Shikamaru tout aussi outré.

\- Là n'est pas la question! Répondit sèchement Sasuke avant de boire de nouveau.

Il hoqueta avant de se pencher vers la bouteille. Plusieurs rondes continua et pendant celle-ci, tous continuaient à boire sans s'arrêter, mais pas autant que Sasuke et Naruto, puisque ce dernier passait son temps à se lever pour remplir son verre et commençait à marcher de plus en plus croche, remplissant son verre de beaucoup de vodka et de très peu de coke. Ça lui faisait du bien puisqu'il ne pensait plus à rien à présent, mis à part la personne à sa gauche et à quel point il avait envi de s'en rapprocher.

\- ACTION! S'écria-t-il quand il fut choisi à la bouteille.

 _ **Vous devez vous asseoir sur les genoux de la personne sur votre gauche pendant une ronde au complet.**_

Naruto n'attendit pas l'acquiescement de Sasuke pour venir s'asseoir sur ses genoux, mettant un bras autour de sa tête alors que le brun prenait ses hanches instinctivement. Le blond sourit en le regardant dans les yeux, puis dit :

\- Tu me donne un bisou?

\- Quoi?

\- Donne-moi un bisou!

Sasuke ricana avant de tourner la tête alors que son meilleur ami lui tendait ses lèvres.

\- Franchement… je suis pas... répondit-il simplement en tournant sa tête loin de celle de son meilleur ami.

\- Et puis?

\- Vas-donc embrassé Kiba!

\- Non, c'est toi que je veux.

Le brun fronça des sourcils, mais, ne sachant que trop pourquoi, il trouvait son ami plutôt mignon à le supplier ainsi.

\- S'il te plait, dit le plus jeune en prenant sa tête en main.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et ferma les yeux avant de poser vite-fait ses lèvres sur la bouche de Naruto. Il eut à peine le temps de réaliser qu'il venait d'embrasser un garçon que la _ronde_ se termina et son ami descendait de ses genoux.

\- HEY! J'ai eu… un bisou de Suke…

En vaguant de tout côté, l'Uzumaki se leva et partit jusqu'à la cuisine, le verre de Sasuke en main.

Celui-ci s'effondra sur le dos une main devant le visage. Sa tête tournait et il continuait de sourire comme un idiot, se foutant de ce que les autres pouvaient bien faire en ce moment. Quelqu'un serait en train de l'abuser il ne pourrait rien faire tellement il était sonné. Quelle heure était-il? Est-ce que tout le monde avait autant bu? Il ne le savait pas et s'en foutait pas mal.

\- J'ai… j'ai queke ssosse à vous dire, bafouilla Sakura à l'intention du petit groupe qui restait sur le tapis du salon.

\- Quoi?! Demanda le garçon au chien intéressé.

\- Je… je suis la seule… qui est en manque ici?!

Sasuke ricana avant de répondre tout bonnement.

\- Oh non… Même Naruto demandait… si j'avais des voisines.

\- T'en as? demanda Kiba encore plus intéressé.

\- Ouais! Elles font une fête à l'avant!

Il leva les bras et s'étira sans remarquer que Kiba s'était enfuis en sortant par le couloir. Il ne remarqua rien et même pas Sakura qui se plaça contre son torse en disant :

\- Sasuke-kun! Je ne t'ai zamais vu saoul…

\- C'est parce que… je ne bois ja…jamais.

À quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme, il fronça des sourcils en trouvant celle-ci beaucoup trop proche à son goût. Il la fit donc valser jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à ses côtés, hilare. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se redresser, Naruto revenait avec un nouveau verre qu'il ne lui donna pas en main propre, mais bien directement devant sa bouche.

\- Mmm… Merci, dit Sasuke avant de se faire boire.

Ses yeux commençaient à s'alourdir et il réfléchit à peine quand le blond lui demanda une nouvelle fois :

\- Un bisou?

Il ricana et tendit ses lèvres comme si de rien était. Après-tout, ce n'était que Naruto?

Il l'entoura de ses bras et lui fit une accolade comme jamais il ne l'avait fait avant, puis il sentit son corps devenir tout drôle ainsi que ses membres qui lui semblaient de plus en plus mou. Chaque partit qui se colla contre son ami frissonnait d'un désir qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit auparavant et surtout pas pour un garçon. Mais comme si l'alcool lui enlevait tout préjugé, il ne pensa même pas au fait qu'il était en ce moment même, attiré par son meilleur ami qui était un homme.

\- OOON SSANTE ENCOOOOORE! Cria Sakura qui semblait être la plus saoul du groupe.

Neji qui était le sobre de la soirée, se fit coller par Lee qui avait eu le malheur de se tromper de verre et qui était tombé sur de l'alcool. Il était donc maintenant, incontrôlable alors que son ami Tenten tentait de le garder le plus éloigner des objets de valeur de l'appartement. Hinata sirotait tranquillement dans un coin alors que Kiba avec deux jeunes inconnus en train de se peloter sur le divan. Choji avait disparu, certainement dans la cuisine, puis Shikamaru et Temari dansait ensemble sous la merveilleuse voix saccadé de l'Haruno qui chantait en tentant d'entraîné Shino et Sai avec elle.

Sasuke se trouvait coucher sur le ventre et les mains tenant son visage et regardait sa boîte de chocolat que lui avait offert Naruto. Il s'étira le bras mais sans succès avant de dire d'un ton lâche :

\- Je n'ai pas gouté à tes ssocolat...

Le blond ricana fortement avant de s'effondrer à ses côtés, juste assez un peu plus loin pour lui tendre son présent que l'Uchiwa s'empressa d'ouvrir avant de déguster une friandise qu'il n'appréciait pas en temps normal.

\- Mmmm! Toi qui les a fait?

\- Ton frère m'a dit qu'ils étaient spééécial.

\- Hein? Bah il son bon, dit simplement Sasuke avant d'en manger quelques uns.

Naruto rit avant de rougir puis répondit :

\- Merci…

\- SASUKE VIENT CHANTER!

\- J'arrive! Vient Naruto, dit le brun avant de tirer lâchement sur le bras de son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci, plus qu'heureux se leva à sa suite et le laissa entraîner par le brun complètement saoul, dans une dance des plus saccadé alors qu'il chantait tout aussi bizarrement :

\- _**We wish you a Merry Christmas;**_

 _ **We wish you a Merry Christmas;**_

 _ **We wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.**_

Naruto devint hilare en voyant son meilleur ami qui semblait être plus que bourré alors qu'ils dansaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre en chantant fortement.

 _ **\- Good tidings we bring to you and your kin**_

 _ **Good tidings for Christmas and a Happy New Year**_

Ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement dans le couloir à bout de souffle d'avoir tourné et tourné ensemble en dansant, puis le blond continua de rire avant de lever son regard vers le plafond. Il fronça des sourcils en regardant ce qui se trouvait bizarrement au dessus de leur tête.

\- Depuis quand as-tu du gui?

\- Je sais pas, mais… dois t'embrasser!

Sasuke se pencha et donna lui-même un petit baiser sur les lèvres du blond qui ferma les yeux avant de ricaner.

\- Bisou? Demanda ce dernier sans rouvrir les yeux.

Le brun ricana et en fermant les siens. Il prit la taille de son ami et lui donna un autre bisou chaste sur les lèvres. Celui-ci soupira d'aise et d'un air un peu plus sérieux, il demanda :

\- Encore…

L'abdomen de l'Uchiwa s'enflamma et des milliers de frisson parcouru tout son corps. Et d'un coup de tête il tira sur les hanches de son ami et le rapprocha rapidement de sa personne avant de l'embrasser, non comme les premières fois, mais bien embrassé comme ardemment. Il bougea ses lèvres jusqu'à ce que le blond lui réponde en posant ses bras dans son dos et en le tirant encore plus contre lui.

Son cœur battait tellement vite qu'il réalisait à peine ce qu'il faisait. Il embrassait un homme et cet homme était son meilleur ami, mais ça ne semblait pas le déranger, loin de là, puisqu'encore plus motivé par son geste, il passa sauvagement sa langue dans la bouche du plus jeune et alla caresser la sienne sensuellement en bougeant ses mains sur ses hanches.

\- Mmm… Sasuke…

Face à cette appréciation, le dominant ne pu s'empêcher de faire passer les mains qu'il avait sur les flancs de son ami en dessous de son t-shirt, venant le caresser plus profondément et touchant ainsi sa douce peau qui l'excita terriblement. Naruto, lui mordilla ses lèvres inférieures en tirant sur le chandail de Sasuke en décidant de l'embrasser tout aussi ardemment.

\- Naruto…

Le blond s'arrêta et le regarda dans les yeux et ils ne furent même pas surpris de voir chacun le désire de l'autre dans leur visage. C'est alors que le brun perdit patience et poussa le plus jeune à travers la première porte qu'il vit et qui s'agissait de la salle de bain.

Il ferma la porte et poussa son ami contre celle-ci avant de l'embrasser sauvagement, passant ses mains en dessous de son propre t-shirt Star Wars pour venir le caresser. Il poussa ensuite son entre-jambe contre celle de Naruto qu'il sentit à travers son pyjama et il continua de se frotter contre celle-ci, le cœur battant et le corps de plus en plus excité.

Leurs verges se frottaient l'une contre l'autre et se donnant des frictions alors que Sasuke avait monté ses mains plus hautes vers les tétons de son ami. Il ne put s'empêcher de relever complètement son chandail pour venir sucer et mordiller ces bouts de chaire, ne réalisant pas ce qu'il était en train de faire à un homme.

\- Non… arrête, gémit Naruto en griffant son dos de ses ongles tellement les sensations était bonne.

Puis comme si celui-ci en eu assez, il tourna le brun et le poussa lui-même contre la porte avant de s'abaisser à sa taille, abaissant le plus rapidement que possible son pantalon.

Jamais le brun n'avait été enflammé au point d'en perdre la raison, pourtant, c'était bien en train d'arrivé. Naruto était à genou devant lui, jouant avec son membre en manque de friction qui n'attendait que d'être englouti par la bouche de son meilleur ami.

Pour l'inciter à se dépêcher, il prit ses mains et les posa dans les épis blond qu'il ne put s'empêcher de caresser vu leur douceur, puis il grogna quand son gland se fit lécher par la langue experte de Naruto, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des vas et viens avec son propres membres.

\- Sasuke…

\- S'il te plait…

\- Quoi?

\- Suce-moi… s'il te plait… Naruto.

Le blond sourit et passa ses mains derrière le corps du plus vieux pour venir prendre ses fesses en main avant d'ouvrir grand la bouche pour engloutir son sexe. Il se mit alors à le sucer fortement pour combler tout les désirs de son meilleur ami.

\- Argh… Naruto…

Sasuke pencha sa tête contre la porte et gémit comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, poussant quelques fois son bassin par réflexe alors qu'il se sentait de plus en plus excité en sentant le fond de la gorge de son ami contre son gland. Comment pouvait-il faire ça avec le blond? Comment pouvait-il avoir tant le goût de lui alors qu'il était un homme? Ça, il ne le comprendrait que plus tard, quand il aura réalisé ce qu'il avait fait.

N'en pouvant plus de cette lointaine proximité, il tira sur les épaules de Naruto et l'obligea à se lever pour recommencer à l'embrasser en passant sa main dans sa nuque et ses épis blond d'une main, faisant descendre l'autre vers son derrière en passant en dessous de son pantalon.

\- Sasuke… tu ne veux pas…?

\- J'ai… le droit de baiser et de b…oire autant que je veux… non? Répondit le brun avant de pousser rapidement son ami à se pencher contre le lavabo.

Celui-ci gémit et ne réalisa presque pas la situation quand son pantalon se fit baisser et qu'il sentit deux doigts s'enfoncer complètement en lui sans préavis. C'était Sasuke. Celui qu'il avait tant désiré secrètement jusqu'ici, qui le doigtait de sa main ferme et qui vint l'embrasser sauvagement derrière l'oreille avant de le prendre par la taille.

\- Je n'ai ja… jamais eu envie de quelqu'un autant… Naruto…

Sasuke prit son sexe en main et le dirigea vers l'entrée peu préparé de son ami qui allait difficilement l'accueillir, mais pas sans plaisir.

\- Vas-y… Sas'ke! Je t'en pris…

\- Mmm! Na… Naruto…

\- Sasuke!

Enfin, il poussa contre son bassin et entra lentement et doucement en lui, gémissant et grognant fortement. Quand il eut atteint le fond, il se pencha en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, gémissant intérieurement en sentant comme son meilleur ami était serrer autour de son sexe durci comme jamais. Il ne put attendre plus longtemps avant de se glisser vers l'arrière pour venir le pénétrer une nouvelle fois.

\- Argh… encore…

La tête lui tournant toujours et le corps vivant de plus en plus d'émotion, il passa ses mains dans le dos de son soumis et se recula de nouveau avant de s'enfoncer une nouvelle fois. Il refit le geste plusieurs fois et de plus en plus vite, n'entendant plus que leurs respirations saccadées et les claquements de leur peau l'une contre l'autre.

Emplis comme jamais et sentant l'homme qu'il aimait le toucher et l'embrasser de partout alors qu'il le baisait comme il l'avait toujours rêvé, Naruto le stoppa contre son gré pour s'asseoir contre le lavabo. Il ferma les yeux, puis s'écarta pour laisser l'Uchiwa venir le prendre de nouveau, cette fois ci, leur deux visage face l'un à l'autre.

Sasuke prit ses hanches et s'enfonça en lui une nouvelle fois, entrant de plus en plus profondément, mais cette fois ci, il put embrasser Naruto qui avait passé ses bras autour de son cou pour rapprocher leur torse qui se frottèrent pendant que le brun entrait et sortait son membre de son corps.

\- Sasuke… je… je t'aime.

Le brun ouvrit les yeux et il ne put s'empêcher de croisé le regard bleuté de Naruto qui l'envouta tellement qu'il ne put que fermer les paupières de nouveau. Il sentait son orgasme se rapprocher peu à peu, alors qu'il posait son front contre celui de son meilleur ami avant de lui dire inconsciemment à son tour :

\- Je… je t'aime… aussi.

\- Sasuke!

\- Na… Naruto.

Naruto jouit contre le t-shirt de Sasuke et son entrée se rétracta autour du membre qui l'avait fait vibrer. Celui-ci se sentit si serré qu'il vint à son tour, se déversant dans l'entre du blond qui gémit une énième fois avant de s'écrouler sur le comptoir, Sasuke appuyé contre sa personne.

Celui-ci sentait sa tête tourner comme jamais et il ne put rouvrir les yeux alors qu'il sentait les frissons de son puissant orgasme envahir son corps. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avec un homme auparavant, ayant toujours cru n'être attiré que par les femmes, mais encore, il n'avait jamais été autant excité avec aucune d'elle. Naruto était le seul à l'avoir fait jouir comme il venait de le faire et c'est ce qui le troubla le plus.

OoOoO

Sasuke sortit le premier de la salle de bain, la tête un peu moins tournante qu'elle l'était. Que venait-il de se passer? Son corps frissonnait de partout comme s'il venait d'avoir un orgasme et il ne réalisait presque pas ce qui venait d'arriver.

Quand Naruto le rejoint à l'extérieur, celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire grandement avant de tomber dans les bras de l'Uchiwa. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et sourit avant de prendre à son tour son ami entre ses bras. Que leurs arrivaient-ils?

Au bout de la pièce, Temari regarda le tout avec indignement et outrance. Elle délaissa alors son petit ami et s'approcha rapidement des deux jeunes hommes qui sortaient tout juste de la salle de bain.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? Demanda-t-elle en s'adressant un peu plus au plus vieux qui semblait bien moins saoul que le blond.

Sasuke baissa la tête et regarda son ami en souriant avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de répondre à la jeune femme :

\- Ne pose pas… de question et tu… tu n'auras pas de menterie!

\- Viens avec moi!

Temari détruit la proximité entre les deux jeunes hommes et tira sur la main de l'Uchiwa pour le trainer à sa suite. Elle le mena jusqu'à sa chambre où elle le poussa sur son lit. Il s'affala dos contre celui-ci avant de soupirer d'aise alors qu'il pouvait enfin se reposer les membres. Mais ce fut avant que son amie ne vienne et le tire de son aise.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! Sasuke, tu es hétéro à la base non? Demanda-t-elle d'un air mal.

Le brun ricana fortement avant de frotter son visage de sa main. La jeune femme soupira et se leva du lit avant de sortir de la chambre en disant :

\- Je reviens, ne bouge pas.

Désespéré de se faire engueuler, Sasuke s'étendit de nouveau et regarda le plafond, les paupières lourde et venant tout juste se fermer au moment où Temari revint, un verre d'eau en main.

\- Bois ça!

\- Non… pas envie.

\- Depuis quand tu fais le bébé, soupira la blonde avant de le forcer à boire.

Après un moment, quand le verre se vida, le brun commençait peu à peu à retrouver un peu ses esprits. Temari était resté à ses côtés le temps qu'il se calme puisqu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à lui dire et elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci le prenne à la légère étant bourré comme un soulon.

\- Tu es prêt à m'écouter maintenant?! Demanda la jeune femme bêtement.

\- Ouais, ouais, dit le brun lasse en touchant son visage engourdie de par et d'autre.

Il gardait les yeux fermé puisque sa tête continuait de tourner, mais au moins, il pourrait être ainsi attentif aux paroles de son amie.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait, toi et Naruto?

\- Tu n'es pas une enfant, tu devrais… le savoir répondit-il en soupirant.

Il s'appuya ses bras derrière son dos et s'étira les jambes alors que l'effet de l'alcool commençait à s'échapper de son corps.

Temari soupira tristement avant de reprendre d'un air sérieux et reprochant.

\- Tu ne vois pas à quel point c'est grave?!

\- Pourquoi?! C'est pas comme si c'était sérieux, leva les yeux au ciel Sasuke.

\- Eh bien peut-être que pour toi ça ne l'est pas, mais t'en pense quoi pour Naruto?!

Le brun fronça des sourcils confus avant de prendre son visage en main. Il venait de boire une bouteille de vodka à lui seul, alors il était loin de quelqu'un qui serait capable de réfléchir pour le moment.

\- De quoi tu parle?

C'est alors que Temari se mit vraiment en colère. Elle éclata en disant :

\- Il est amoureux de toi! Imbécile.

Un déclic se fit dans sa tête et il ouvrit grand les yeux en fixant son amie et comme s'il venait de se dessaouler d'un coup.

\- Quoi?!

La jeune femme baissa la tête en la bougeant de chaque côté en signe de désespérance.

\- Tu ne l'avais donc jamais remarqué?

\- Mais… mais comment…je…je ne comprends pas…

Étourdie, le brun se coucha sur le dos d'un air confus en grognant intérieurement. Naruto? Amoureux de lui? Peut-être que le blond était gay et qu'il avait été le premier à le savoir en tant que meilleur ami, mais de là à l'aimer?

\- Réfléchit à ce que tu fais ou dit, parce que si tu lui brise le cœur, je te garanti qu'il n'y aura pas que lui qui va souffrir.

Puis la blonde se leva et laissa le brun en plan, coucher dos sur le matelas de son lit l'air dérouter et perdu. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer que son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui? Est-ce que ça faisait longtemps? Comment était-ce arrivé? Avait-il fait quelque chose pour que le blond tombe amoureux soudainement de lui? Oh moins, il était certain de ne pas lui avoir donné de fausses idées, puisque le plus jeune savait très bien qu'il était aux femmes à 100 pour…

 _«Merde!»_ S'écria-t-il en se redressant. Il ne pouvait pas nier qu'il venait tout juste de donner une bonne raison à Naruto de croire qu'il était peut-être amoureux de lui, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de faire l'amour.

En plus, il se rappela du moment où ils allaient atteindre l'orgasme tout les deux… Son ami lui avait dit : _Sasuke… je… je t'aime._

Et il lui avait répondu clairement : _Je… je t'aime… aussi._

Son cœur se mit à vibrer tellement fort qu'il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre en fortement main, comme s'il avait mal. Mais pourtant, alors qu'il pensait à ces mots dit par son meilleur ami, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un frisson de bonheur. Mais pourquoi?

Serait-ce possible que… qu'il soit…amoureux de…

\- Naruto…

OoOoO

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais?...

Après tout ce temps où il avait tenté de cacher ce qu'il ressentait et après tout ces jours à souffrir de ce silence, il avait enfin craqué. Mais certainement pas du bon côté.

Naruto grogna intérieurement alors qu'il était retourné s'enfermer dans la salle de bain où tout venait d'arrivé. Il avait fait l'amour avec nul autre que son grand amour depuis toujours, Sasuke Uchiwa. Enfin, faire l'amour était un bien trop grand mot. Ils avaient plutôt baisé sauvagement sur ce comptoir de salle de bain qui le dégoutait plus que tout maintenant.

Il soupira tristement en fermant les yeux avant de passer une main derrière sa nuque, là où il frissonna d'avantage en se remémorant la fois où Sasuke y avait doucement poser ses lèvres et ses doigts.

\- Pourquoi, dit-il en s'appuyant contre le comptoir avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

Ses joues étaient rouges à cause de l'alcool et ses yeux semblaient aussi vitrés que s'il était sur le point de pleurer. Il ne pouvait vraiment réaliser ce que le nectar de l'ivresse lui avait fait faire avec Sasuke et il ne pouvait pas comprendre pourquoi celui-ci avait adhéré à le faire avec lui aussi facilement. Était-il si saoul que ça? Ou peut-être…

\- Arrête de rêver mon pauvre Naruto… tu n'es pas une fille, jamais il ne te reviendra.

Pourtant…

Il se mordit la lèvre avant de fermer les yeux, sentant son cœur se mettre à battre la chamade alors qu'il se rappelait des paroles dites par son meilleur ami plus tôt, alors qu'il venait lui-même de lui avouer ses sentiments. Prit par toutes les émotions qu'il éprouvait, il n'avait pu que lui dire : _Sasuke… je… je t'aime._

Et il se rappelait clairement de la réponse du jeune Uchiwa. Comme s'il s'accrochait à cette réponse, comme il s'accrochait à la vie depuis que sa mère était morte. Le brun lui avait clairement répondu : _Je t'aime… aussi._

Son cœur rata un autre battement et il dut le prendre avec sa main tellement il avait mal à cause de l'embrouillement. Pourquoi lui aurait-il répondu ça s'il n'avait aucune chance? Pourquoi l'aurait-il embrassé, touché et même baisé s'il n'aurait eut aucun sentiment?

Sasuke était loin d'être un homme qui ne cherchait que les partenaires d'un soir. Ils ne jouaient ni avec le cœur des gens et surtout pas avec leurs corps et il leur disait quand il ne les aimait pas et disait que rien n'était sérieux, mais là, il ne lui avait rien dit. Ils l'avaient tout simplement fait.

D'un coup, il réalisa tout ce que cela voulait dire et il se redressa en ouvrant la porte pour aller rejoindre l'homme de ses rêves qui lui avait enfin montré que son amour était loin d'être à sens unique. Il sortit donc à la vitesse de l'éclair de la salle de bain et se retrouva dans le salon, là où tous dormait paisiblement sur des matelas sur le plancher.

Il chercha un instant son prince charmant du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il le voit à l'entrée de son appartement. Son cœur manqua de sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'il était prit d'horreur devant un spectacle qui lui enleva la joie sur son visage.

Sasuke était en train d'embrasser Temari. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se mangeant le visage comme jamais il n'avait vu le brun faire. Il ne put regarder plus longtemps avant de fondre en larme, courant pour s'éloigné de cette scène qui lui avait donné mal au cœur dans tout les sens possible.

OoOoO

\- Alors… j'espère que ça t'a aidé…

Le brun se défit des bras de la jeune femme et sourit avant de rougir violement.

\- Ouais, assez… je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait autrement. Je croyais vraiment être en train de devenir fou, soupira celui-ci enfin fixé.

\- N'oublie pas de lui en parler. Je ne veux pas que Naruto souffre, répondit la blonde inquiète.

Elle était prête du départ, son petit ami l'attendant à l'extérieur, mais avant, elle avait aidé Sasuke à résoudre une certaine question qui persistait. Au moins, celui-ci pourrait dire clairement sa façon de penser au jeune homme avec qui il avait fait une grande bêtise.

\- Moi non plus… j'espère simplement que cet accident n'aura rien changé, dit l'Uchiwa en soupirant.

La jeune femme sourit avant de mettre sa main sur l'épaule de son ami en signe de compassion.

\- Naruto t'aime trop pour te laissé tomber. Quoi que soit ta décision…

Sasuke acquiesça d'un air nerveux, se demandant comment il allait expliquer la situation à son meilleur ami avec qui il n'aurait jamais dut avoir ce genre de relation, étant saoul et n'étant pas vraiment conscient. Il espérait que celui-ci comprendrait… Même si ça allait peut-être lui faire mal… très mal…

OoOoO

Ne pouvant en prendre plus, le blond s'était sauvé après avoir été caché pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes dans les toilettes. Il avait attendu que Temari s'éclipse et que Sasuke retourne dans sa chambre pour enfin sortir de cette appartement où les images de celui qu'il aimait en train d'embrasser l'une de leur amie ne pouvait s'empêcher de diffuser dans sa tête de manière dramatique. Il avait donc prit son manteau et son foulard, mit ses bottes et déguerpie de cette endroit.

Naruto marchait donc, en ce matin de Noël où le soleil commençait tout juste à sortir de la pénombre, en direction du parc où il adorait promener son chien le dimanche et où il allait décompresser un peu avant de retourner chez lui, passé sa journée de fête de façon tout aussi triste que les dernières. Sans Sasuke à ses côtés.

Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir, simplement s'en vouloir à lui-même d'avoir espéré être un jour celui pour que son ami dirait ces mots : _Je t'aime… aussi._ Et il l'avait été, pour un petit moment où il s'était sentit aimé par l'homme de ses rêves.

Il soupira tristement en marchant sur le sentier qui menait au milieu du grand parc, regardant les amoureux marcher main dans la main et les enfants tenant la main de leur maman. Il était tôt, mais il y avait toujours des gens dans ce parc et surtout le matin de Noël puisqu'une chorale avait été là toute la nuit pour offrir leur chant à ceux qui n'avait personne avec qui fêter et aussi pour les lève-tôt qui se rendaient chez leur proche pour bruncher. Comme il le faisait avec ses parents quand il était jeune. Lui et sa mère venait tout les matins de Noël pour venir chanter avec la chorale qui était des amis de Kushina et par la suite, il allait rejoindre son père à la maison pour aller déjeuné chez son oncle Jiraiya.

Malheureusement, sa mère n'était plus là, alors il ne venait plus, ne voulant pas se rappeler de triste souvenir perdu avec Kushina. Seulement, il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour que sa mère soit ici avec lui en ce moment, pour qu'ils puissent parler comme ils l'avaient fait à leur dernier Noël, le soir où sa mère décéda…

 _ *****Flashback*****_

 _ **\- Maman, je crois que je suis amoureux.**_

 _ **Coucher dans son lit d'hôpital et brancher à toutes sortes de machines, Kushina eut quand même la force de lever la main pour venir la poser sur la tête de son fils en souriant tendrement.**_

 _ **Le jeune homme de quinze ans leva la tête et regarda sa mère d'un air légèrement attristé avant de lui sourire à son tour.**_

 _ **\- Tu sais… Na…Naruto… L'amour est… l'amour peux être…**_

 _ **Kushina se mit à tousser fortement, manquant de souffle et le blond se redressa d'un air mal avant de lui dire :**_

 _ **\- C'est bon maman, tu n'as pas à…**_

 _ **\- Oui… je dois.**_

 _ **La rousse tenta en vint de se redresser, mais elle vit bien que c'était impossible. Elle prit alors le peu de force qui lui restait pour parler sérieusement avec son fils, puisqu'elle sentait bien que ce serait la dernière fois.**_

 _ **\- Écoute. L'amour est… parfois…. Peut être magique. Mais… il peut aussi faire très mal.**_

 _ **Le plus jeune resta très attentif aux paroles de sa mère et il la fixait droit dans ses deux grands yeux vitreux. Il sentait qu'elle n'allait pas bien, mais il savait aussi que même s'il l'empêchait de parler, elle le ferait quand-même. Il tenait d'elle sa tête de cochon.**_

 _ **\- Si tu n'es… pas honnête avec ta propre personne… c'est… c'est là que ça peut faire le plus… mal. Tu dois… avant tout… reste toi-même. Ne change pas… pour personne… même pour… pour la personne que tu aimes.**_

 _ **Naruto sourit à Kushina et alors qu'elle laissait retomber sa main sur le lit, il la prit dans la sienne et sentit ses larmes venir couler sur ses joues.**_

 _ **\- Oh… et… tu as un ami… tu peux lui en parler, dit la rousse en souriant à grande dents avant de ricaner.**_

 _ **Suspicieusement, le blond leva la tête et fixa sa mère qui dit :**_

 _ **\- Sa…Sasuke est peut-être un peu… froid… mais il sera toujours là… pour toi.**_

 _ **Heureux, il sourit et donna un baiser sur la main à sa mère avant de se lever pour lui donner un autre baiser sur le front. Et par la suite, il la remercia avant de quitter l'hôpital en direction de la maison de son meilleur ami, mais en chemin, son père lui envoya un texto qui l'arrêta et le fit faire demi-tour pendant trois bonnes années.**_

 **De Minato à Naruto à 11h39 : C'est finis… elle est partit.**

 _ *****Fin flasback*****_

Naruto mena la paume de sa main à son œil et essuya la larme qui avait coulé avant de sourire, certain que même si elle était sur le point de finir ses jours, sa mère avait sût totalement déceler la peine dans son cœur. En plus, quelque chose dans le regard de Kushina lui disait qu'elle savait sûrement que la personne qu'il aimait était le jeune Uchiwa.

\- Maman… que dois-je faire? Soupira-t-il en continuant de marcher, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissé.

Alors qu'il continuait de marcher dans le parc qui était devenu silencieux pendant un moment, il entendit les voix d'un homme et le son d'une guitare. Il releva soudainement la tête et vit, là où habituellement se trouvait la chorale qu'il connaissait pour avoir vu avec sa mère, un monsieur qui chantait, pas n'importe quelle chanson, accompagné de son instrument.

 _\- I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you  
Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

Naruto ricana avant de s'approcher de l'homme qui bordait devant lui, un chapeau remplis de petite monnaie. Il sourit, comprenant que ça mère lui avait envoyé un signe avec cette chanson qu'elle avait toujours aimé chanter durant le temps des fêtes.

 _\- And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
That's when those blue memories start calling  
You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas_

Chantonant silencieusement, il bougea son corps de droit à gauche, toujours en regardant le vielle homme. Il se demandait ce que sa mère voulait lui dire par ce message. Ne pouvait-elle pas lui donner un autre indice?

 _\- You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white,  
But I'll have a blue, blue, blue blue Christmas_

En soupirant, Naruto sourit et demanda à l'homme qui s'était arrêté de jouer :

\- Vous remplacer la chorale?

\- Elle ne vient plus depuis quelques années. Je trouvais l'endroit un peu triste alors j'ai décidé de venir jouer pour ceux qui sont comme moi, seul la journée de Noël, répondit le plus vieux.

Il ne semblait pas triste du tout et ça, même s'il devait être en manque d'argent et qu'il était sans famille.

\- Vous ramener bien la magie de Noël, Monsieur, dit-il en fouillant dans ses poches.

Alors qu'il voulait donner de la monnaie au chanteur, il remarqua que son porte-feuil était sûrement resté chez Sasuke, ainsi que c'est clef, il soupira tristement en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas obligé. Retournez donc rejoindre les personnes qui vous sont chères en ce matin de Noël, dit le vieil homme en reprenant sa guitare pour continuer ses chants de Noël d'un sourire aimable.

Alors qu'il allait répondre, Naruto se stoppa et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire. _Retournez voir les personnes qui vous sont chères…_ voilà, ce qu'il attendait de sa mère. Il sourit donc et dit à l'homme avant de s'éclipser l'air déterminé:

\- Merci!

OoOoO

Le soleil commençait tout juste à se lever, mais aucun signe de son ami. Il était sur le balcon de son appartement à regarder le ciel de couleur orange qui commençait à se faire voiler par des nuages, annonçant qu'il allait bientôt neiger. Ça ferait du bien à ce Noël vert qui avait trop de couleur à son goût.

Il soupira, se demandant où se trouvait Naruto à cette heure. Il attendait impatiemment de lui parler de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et de ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite. Ça allait être difficile, mais il devait réussir puisque leur amitié était en jeu et il ne se le pardonnerait jamais si lui et le blond n'était plus ami. Par sa faute…

Tristement, il regarda au loin les nuages qui se mélangeait agréablement avec le soleil et qui formait un réveil orange et gris. Il ne pouvait que sourire en sachant à qu'elle point Naruto aurait été émerveillé par se spectacle.

\- Sasuke…

Un murmure retentit derrière lui et aussitôt qu'il reconnu la voix de son meilleur ami, il se retourna et le fixa intensément. Son cœur se serra quand il ne vit que la petite tête blonde alors que le plus jeune avait baissé le regard timidement et d'un air mal à l'aise. L'Uchiwa l'était tout aussi, mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire les jeunes intimidé puisqu'ils avaient des choses importantes dont ils devaient parler.

\- Naruto… Où… où étais-tu?

Le jeune garçon releva la tête en se mordant la lèvre, puis il ricana nerveusement avant de se rapprocher de son ami en se grattant le derrière de la tête nerveusement.

\- Eheh! Tu vas pas croire. Je croyais que j'avais perdu mon porte feuille hier en marchant avec la chorale et puis je me suis rendu compte que je l'avais simplement égaré dans ton appartement. J'ai cherché dans le parc pour rien, mentit-il avant de ricaner de nouveau.

Sasuke fit un sourire en coin avant de pouffer sarcastiquement en se retournant pour s'appuyer contre son balcon. Juste en voyant le regard du plus jeune, il pouvait savoir qu'il avait mentit. Mais pourquoi? La question ne se posait pas, il était certain que ça avait rapport avec le malaise qui régnait alors qu'ils avaient couché ensemble cette nuit.

\- Et… et toi. Tu fais quoi dehors en simple veste avec la température qu'il fait! Tu vas être malade.

Naruto se rapprocha de lui et vint à ses côtés. Il leva son regard vers le ciel et sourit en voyant le soleil disparaitre dans les nuages. La neige allait bientôt tomber et il savait que ça réjouissait son ami. Mais en vain, il n'avait pas le temps de parler de la pluie et du beau temps, puisqu'ils avaient d'autres choses qu'ils devaient régler au plus vite.

\- Je… je réfléchissais, dit-il tout simplement en baissant le regard.

\- À…à quoi? Demanda l'autre semblant confus.

Être honnête? Mentir et attendre? Souffrir d'avantage de ce malaise? Non… une seul réponse sincère expliquerait toute la situation et ferait engager la conversation pour de bon.

\- À toi…

Les yeux du blond s'ouvrirent grandement puis il se figea en fixant l'autre jeune homme. Il mena un doigt à son torse et s'écria :

\- Moi?!

\- Ça t'étonne tant que ça?

\- Non, je ne sais juste pas comment je peux… l'interpréter!

Sasuke soupira et tourna la tête pour voir son ami rougir de la tête au pied. Il devait lui dire avant que tout dégénère et qu'il ne s'enfui de peur. Il avait le droit de savoir… même si tout le ferait peut-être fuir à son tour.

\- Écoute… Temari m'a dit quelque chose à ton sujet qui ma… disons surpris. Surtout après ce qu'on à…

\- Oubli ça.

\- Quoi?!

Naruto avait changé d'humeur d'un coup, croissant les bras d'un air énervé. Mais il n'avait encore rien dit!

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'entendre ce que tu vas dire…

\- Mais, écoute!

Il tenta de se rapprocher du jeune homme qui commençait à pleuré de tout son corps. Ne voulait-il pas au moins savoir ce que lui en pensait?

\- Non, dit le blond en levant une main devant son visage, j'en reviens pas… elle… elle t'a vraiment dit… merde.

Sasuke se tut en le regardant mettre une main devant son visage de désespérance avant de continuer et de dire :

\- Je ne voulais pas que rien change. Surtout pas à cause de ça…

\- Moi, non plus, je, soupira le brun.

\- On… on devrait juste tenter d'oublier et… et de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé.

L'Uchiwa leva les yeux au ciel en levant les bras. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas affronter le problème et tenter d'aller de l'avant par la suite.

\- Imbécile! Comme si on était capable de faire semblant qu'on n'a pas baisé dans ma salle de bain. Comme si chaque fois que j'irai je n'y repenserai pas.

\- Pourquoi tu es si troublé que ça?! C'est une habitude non de baisé sans…

\- Ne dit pas des bêtises sur le coup de la frustration, Usuratonkashi! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas comme ça, dit-il en pointant du doigt de façon menaçante.

\- Mais quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on peu faire? S'énerva l'autre frustré, Je t'aime! Oui je t'aime espèce d'idiot. Je n'ai jamais rien dit parce que j'avais besoin de toi. Et même si ce n'était qu'en ami ça ne me dérangeait pas, parce qu'une vie sans être aimé comme je t'aime, c'est encore pire de la passé sans ta présence à mes côtés. Mais de toute façon, c'est finis parce que tu as raison, je ne pourrai pas passer à côté de ce qui c'est passé, parce que je me suis rendu compte que je t'aimais encore plus qu'avant en… en…

Il pleurait à chaude larme, tellement que le brun n'eut pas le courage de l'arrêter et ne fit que le regarder d'un air attrister et blessé. Il ne voulait pas que ça se termine comme ça. Il ne voulait pas le voir souffrir autant qu'il souffrait en se moment.

\- … En couchant avec toi… j'ai sût que… il n'y aurait d'autre que toi et que si je te voyais avec une fille, ce qui sera le cas un jour, j'aurais le… le cœur brisé et… j'ai réalisé que même si vivre sans toi serais un enfer, et bien te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre serait insupportable et…

Le blond n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase puisque quelque chose l'en empêcha. Quelque chose de doux et d'humide qui se pressa doucement sur ses lèvres. Elles furent accompagner d'une paire de mains qui se nicha dans sa nuque ou elles caressèrent doucement sa chevelure qui tombait à cet endroit.

Sasuke l'embrassait. Pas comme ils l'avaient fait dans la salle de bain au milieu de la nuit, mais d'une tout autre façon. Il était tellement surpris qu'il ne put même pas répondre à ce baiser avant que le brun ne se recule et réponde :

\- C'est ce que je ressens moi aussi.

\- Qu…quoi?!

Les yeux grand ouvert et toujours sous l'emprise des mains du brun qui lui caressait le cou, il le fixa dans les yeux, sentant son visage rougirent jusqu'à ses oreilles. Est-ce Sasuke, celui qu'il aimait désespérément depuis dix ans, son ami hétéro, qui venait de lui avouer qu'il l'aimait?

\- Je… je t'aime aussi. Je… je t'aime Naruto!

Le brun devait lui murmurer, lui dire, lui crier, et ça jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne puisque c'était vrai, même s'il avait peur. Il avait peur de lui dire qu'il était follement tombé amoureux de lui en le baisant contre le comptoir de sa chambre de bain. La scène avait été moins que romantique, même pour une première fois et il savait très bien que son meilleur ami était assez fleur bleu, alors il se sentait mal de sa réaction, mais il n'avait pas eu le choix. Il fallait qu'il lui dise avant qu'il ne le quitte pour de bon.

\- Mais… mais tu es… tu es hétéro! C'est parce que je ressemble à une femme ou quoi?! Se vexa le blond.

\- Usuratonkashi! Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme tu es et même si pour moi ça fait très bizarre de dire ça à un homme, ça ne me dérange pas du tout parce que…

Il fit rouler son pouce sur la joue du blond, où se trouvait ses mains, puis il se rapprocha légèrement pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- … Parce que tu es mon meilleur ami et il se trouve que je… que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour lui quand je l'ai embrassé la première fois.

Naruto pleurait toujours, et il essuya cette larme qui coula son visage avant de lui sourire tendrement alors qu'il était toujours aussi abasourdie, ne croyant pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Tu… tu es certain?

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel avant de ricaner, puis d'un air mi désespéré, il prit la main de son ami et le traina à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais?

\- Je vais te prouver que je t'aime.

\- Quoi? Mais… mais comment?

L'Uchiwa ricana légèrement avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de pousser le blond à l'intérieur. Il referma derrière lui, se foutant de toute la bande couchés sur quelque matelas et même sur le plancher ou sur la table de cuisine, à moitié saoul, puis il laissa son matin de Noël devenir le plus beau de tous.

\- Je vais te faire l'amour.

\- Quoi?!

Pour répondre à sa question, Sasuke poussa doucement le plus jeune sur son lit avant de venir sur celui-ci pour aller se placer au dessus de son corps. Il lui sourit en le regardant dans les yeux et pencha la tête pour venir l'embrasser tendrement, une main dans le cou et l'autre de par et d'autre de la tête de Naruto.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux et frissonna de partout quand il sentit le corps du jeune homme qu'il aimait, se presser contre le sien, venant placer sa jambe gauche entre les deux siennes. Son genou se rapprocha dangereusement de son membre qui ne put s'empêcher de s'enflammer par le baiser passionné que lui offrait son ami.

Sasuke se recula, laissant son visage à quelque centimètre afin de venir embrasser son homme sur sa joue, sur son cou, puis sur le derrière de son oreille.

\- Sa…Sasuke. Pour…pourquoi tu fais ça? Gémit doucement le blond en s'accrochant au chandail du dominant en écrasant sa tête contre le matelas.

\- Parce que je t'aime, soupira le brun en continuant ses baisers.

Il baissa ses mains pour le mener au bas du t-shirt du soumis et les passa doucement en dessous de celui-ci, venant caresser tendrement le torse de son amant qui se crispa. Il aimait la façon dont le brun le touchait et qui était loin d'être comme celle qu'il avait entreprit pendant la nuit.

\- A…arrête, gémit-il quand le pouce et l'indexe du plus vieux se mit à pincé ses tétons.

\- Mais pourquoi?

Sasuke l'avait demandé d'un ton salace qui envie le blond qui ne savait plus quoi dire. Il ne parlait même pas sérieusement quand il disait d'un murmure:

\- Non… je ne veux pas…

\- Pourtant, dit Sasuke en baissant sa main de plus en plus bas sur son corps, une partie me dit le contraire.

Sa paume vint se presser contre le sexe du plus vieux par-dessus son pantalon, puis Naruto se cambra en émettant un mignon petit gémissement, ce qui insista l'autre à continuer de plus belle sa torture.

Il délaissa le membre durci du blond pour y laisser place à son genou, avant de remonter sa main sur ses hanches. Il les caressa de son pouce, avant d'avancer doucement son visage contre celui de son amant et l'embrassa. Leur nez se frôlait l'un contre l'autre alors qu'il approfondissait le baiser avant d'y glisser lentement sa langue pour venir gouter sa jumelle.

Naruto s'enflamma et tira contre le t-shirt de son ami pour le lui retirer. Celui-ci ne priait que pour déshabiller le plus jeune à son tour.

Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement torse nue, l'un contre l'autre, leur bassin de plus ne plus près. Tellement, que le brun ne put s'empêcher de le presser finalement contre les hanches du blond qui ne put que donner un coup vers le haut en s'accrochant à son dos.

\- Sasuke… je n'en peux plus, soupira-t-il avant de monter ses mains pour venir prendre son visage en couple.

Se regardant dans les yeux sensuellement, ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser.

Le plus vieux se mit sur ses genou alors que l'autre s'appuyait sur ses deux bras pour se redresser et le regarder baisser son pyjama qu'il portait toujours, avant de l'enlever complètement. Naruto vit alors le sexe de son meilleur ami qu'il avait gouté un peu plus tôt et qui le fit frissonner de désir à l'attente de l'avoir en lui.

Comme s'il avait compris son empressement, Sasuke se pencha et défit le jean que le blond avait enfilé plus tôt pour s'éclipser avant de revenir à ses côtés. Il lança la ceinture de par et de autre de la chambre et tout en regardant le soumis droit dans les yeux, il abaissa son pantalon et son boxer en même temps. Naruto le regarda le cœur battant et il vit son sexe se dresser devant le visage de l'Uchiwa.

Celui-ci regarda _la bête_ quelque instant en réfléchissant à la manière dont son ami avait prit le sien en bouche pendant la nuit. Ne pouvait-il pas lui remettre ce qu'il avait eu le plaisir de vivre?

\- Je vais essayer un truc. Si je fais ça mal, tu me le dis.

\- Qu…quoiii...AAAH! SA…SASUKE!

Alors que le plus vieux venait de le prendre rapidement en bouche, venant entourer son sexe de ses lèvres et en jouant avec à l'aide de sa langue, Naruto ne put s'empêcher de se cambrer de désir en agrippant la chevelure d'ébène de son nouvel amoureux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que celui-ci aurait avancé aussi grandement dans cette relation. N'était-il pas hétéro à la base? En le voyant et le sentant le sucé ainsi, il en doutait!

\- Pu…putain?

\- Je fais ça bien? Demanda le brun en arrêtant, toutefois sans lâcher son membre de sa main.

Son visage était tout ce qu'y avait de plus érotique. Les lèvres légèrement mouillé du sexe de Naruto et les yeux pétillant alors qu'il jouait de façon saccader avec son sexe, le blond ne put que grogner de mécontentement avant de s'effondrer une main devant les yeux disant :

\- Moins depuis que tu as… arrêté.

Le brun ricana, puis décida de recommencer son supplice, venant embrasser les alentours de ce qu'il avait sucé quelques instants plus tôt. Il embrassa ses testicules et le bout de son gland en menant sa main libre à ses fesses. Instinctivement, le blond leva les jambes et les écarta. Ses joues étaient rougies d'excitation et il sentait déjà son membre perdre un peu de son jus alors que les sensations qu'il éprouvait étaient trop bonne.

\- S'il te plait…

\- Quoi?

\- Bai… baise-moi, gémit Naruto d'une voix faible.

\- Il en est hors de question! Je t'ai dit que je te ferai l'amour et rien de moins.

Sasuke remonta et vint l'embrasser ardemment avant de pousser leurs bassins à se rencontrer, frottant ainsi instantanément leurs deux sexes en manque de friction. Naruto n'en pouvait plus, et les bras derrière le dos de son ami, il le fit basculer pour venir se placer au dessus, prenant le contrôle à partir de maintenant.

\- Naruto… tu…

\- Je vais me préparer…

Assit sur les hanches du plus vieux, le blond se leva tout juste pour que ses doigts atteigne son entrée qu'il força de ses deux premier membres.

L'Uchiwa était étendu sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts sur son ami qui se doigtait gentiment, assis sur sa personne. Son propre membre se dressait justement là où le blond pénétrait ses doigts, les faisant entrer et sortir de son corps afin de se préparer.

\- C'est… c'est fait.

Ouvrant grand les yeux en voyant le plus jeune prendre son sexe afin de le diriger vers son entrée, Sasuke ne put s'empêcher de prendre les hanches de celui qu'il aimait en main, sentant le bout de sa verge se glisser facilement entre cette parois mouiller et étroite qu'était le corps de Naruto.

\- Arrgh!

\- Sasuke!

\- Na…Naruto!

Ne pouvant s'en empêcher, ce dernier se leva et se rassit sur le corps à son ami, éprouvant que très peu de mal et beaucoup de plaisir. Il l'avait tant désiré et même s'ils l'avaient fait pendant la nuit, cette première fois était loin d'être ce qu'ils étaient en train de vivre en ce moment.

\- Encore, gémit Sasuke tout aussi en extase que le plus jeune.

Celui-ci s'appuya à l'aide de ses deux mains sur le torse de l'Uchiwa et commença à s'empaler de façon saccadé sur son sexe. Ses yeux restaient fermer et sa tête cambrée vers l'arrière alors que le plus vieux le regardait intensément, se disant que jamais il n'avait vu une personne aussi magnifique que Naruto Uzumaki.

Et c'est en manque de friction que celui-ci fut soudainement basculer leur deux corps, se retrouvant ainsi entre les jambes du plus jeune qui s'écarta instinctivement, accueillant le sexe de Sasuke qui s'enfonça en lui de façon sensuellement magique.

\- Sasuke! Cria le plus jeune en entourant ses bras autour du cou de son tendre.

\- Naruto… je t'aime, répondit ce dernier en accélèrent ses mouvement, ses mains sur le visage de son chéri.

\- Je… je vais venir.

\- Moi aussi…

Dans un élan d'excitation, ils se pressèrent et se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre avant de s'embrasser, ce qui fit monter leur tension et qui les firent tout deux succomber au plaisir de la jouissance. Ils s'écroulèrent l'un contre l'autre, tout comme ils l'étaient pendant l'acte, puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau, la respiration haletante et le cœur battant toujours de ce merveilleux orgasme qu'ils avaient eu ensemble.

\- Je… je t'aime tellement, murmura Naruto, leur visage l'un contre l'autre.

Leur nez ainsi que leur front se touchait alors que seul leur souffle rapprochait leur lèvres l'une de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir leur respiration saccadée qu'avait créé leur amour alors qu'ils s'embrassaient comme jamais ils ne l'avait fait pendant ce réveillon de Noël des plus magique.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru… t'aimer autant. Pourtant, je… même si ça ne fait même pas 24h… je ne peu plus imaginer ma vie sans ça…

\- Sans mon joli petit cul?

\- Usuratonkachi…

Ils ricanèrent, puis s'embrassèrent de nouveau, les mains de Naruto contre le visage du garçon d'ébène qu'il avait toujours tant aimé silencieusement. Il devait croire que leur amour récent n'était que le début et qu'ils ne sauraient pas qu'amant, mais resterait bien meilleur ami.

Pour la vie…

OoOoO

Quand ils ressortirent de la chambre, l'appartement était méconnaissable. Enfin, il n'était plus comme ils l'avaient vu la dernière fois et était totalement ranger de fond en comble et ne comportait plus une trace de bouteille d'alcool. Quelle heure était-il au juste? Combien de temps avait-il dormit collé l'un contre l'autre?

\- Salut les amoureux! Cria Temari de la cuisine.

Shikamaru râlait dans son coin en compagnie de Choji qui mangeaient des crêpes assit à côté d'Ino.

Quelques un des inviter avaient disparu, mais certain, comme Sakura, dormait contre la table à côté de Kiba qui semblant chantonné un chant de noël tout aussi amoché que la jeune femme, puis il y avait Shino, Gaara et Sai, qui trônait à côté du Nara.

\- Où sont les autres? Demanda le brun.

\- Tenten à ramené Lee chez lui parce qu'il était plus qu'instable, répondit tout simplement Shino.

\- Neji et Hinata sont partit ensemble ce matin après s'être réveillé. Ils allaient manger avec leur famille. Je crois…

\- Et Kankuro à disparu. Temari et moi on va le chercher après déjeuné, soupira Gaara.

\- Ookay... hey mais… je viens de penser à quelque chose, dit Naruto en passant de Temari à Sasuke… Vous vous êtes…

\- OKAY BLONDINET! FERME TA GUEULE! Je suis certaiiine que ton amoureux va t'expliqué ça après que votre folies de baise aura disparu. Je dirais donc dans… une semaine. C'est ce que ça à fait avec Shika. On le faisait au moins quatre fois par…

\- S'il te plait! J'ai pas envie que mes amis sache ça! Soupira le Nara en se cachant le visage.

\- Alors, chais frait che quelle nous cha dit tanto? Bafouilla Choji la bouche –pleine avant d'avaler sa pancake, vous êtes ensemble?

\- Tu n'étais pas hétéro? Demanda Sai à Sasuke.

\- On a toujours sût quand même qu'ils allaient finir ensemble, finit Shino.

\- Tenez, venez manger et vous les gars, taisez-vous et laisser-les donc vivre et décidé d'eux-mêmes s'ils veulent nous dire ou pas s'ils sont ensemble, répondit Ino bêtement à la tablé.

Naruto et Sasuke se joignirent à eux et vinrent manger des pancake après que le blond ait répondit :

\- Merci.

\- Ça me fait plaisir!

C'est alors qu'ils commencèrent à manger en parlant de tout et de n'importe quoi et surtout de la soirée qui s'était drôlement terminé.

\- Tes… tes voisines son trop… WOUAH! Dit Kiba avant de se prendre la tête en main.

\- J'espère que tu ne leur à pas fait de peine puisque c'est moi qui vais avoir des problèmes.

\- Aucune chance, ce sont elles qui mon rejeter.

\- Et après tu es venu vers moi. Gros pervers, dit Sakura tout aussi amoché à cause de l'alcool.

\- Tu étais loin de t'en plaindre quand ma langue c'est retrouver dans ton…

\- BEURK! FERMER-LÀ! ON NE VEUT PAS SAVOIR! S'écria tous dégouté.

\- Lee m'a sauté au coup et j'ai eu peur qu'il ne me viole.

Tous se tournèrent vers Gaara qui avait dit le tout d'un ton vraiment… indescriptible. Comme si ça ne lui dérangeait pas de s'être fait embrassé par gros sourcils, mais il semblait… troublé.

Un long silence fit, jusqu'à ce que Temari se lève en s'écriant :

\- Bon! On se fait un déjeuné Karaoke?

\- OUAIS!

La jeune femme partit donc la musique sur son iPod et ils sourirent tous en écoutant la mélodie de la chanson avant de chanter tous ensemble souriant de ce merveilleux matin de Noël. Par la suite, tous repartir avec l'intention d'aller se préparé pour leur souper de Noël familiale, tous sauf Sasuke et Naruto qui profitèrent un peu de leur tranquillité pour _s'amuser_ en tant que nouveau couple heureux. Le père du blond et la famille du plus vieux étaient occupé et n'avait donc rien de prévu pour ce Noël, alors ils auraient autant de temps qu'ils voudraient pour _s'amuser_ comme ils l'avait fait pendant la nuit, le matin même et l'Après midi.

Quand la fin d'après midi arriva, ils décidèrent de sortirent pour aller manger dans un restaurant chinois où ils savaient qu'il n'y aurait certainement pas beaucoup de monde, puis ils décidèrent de passer par le parc pour profiter de cette neige qui avait décidé de tomber au courant de la journée. Le plus jeune s'extasiait devant ce superbe paysage blanc qui se marinait très bien au arbres et lampadaire décoré.

\- C'est tellement beau. J'aime tellement la neige, sourit le blond heureux.

Puis il tourna la tête vers Sasuke qui le regardait d'un sourire indescriptible qui fit rougir le blond, toujours peu habituer par cette nouvelle expression sur le visage de son ami. Enfin, son amoureux.

\- Désolé, je… je te fais peur c'est ça, dit le brun en se grattant le derrière de la tête d'un air mal.

\- Non… je ne suis pas habituer c'est tout.

Le plus vieux leva la tête et regarda de nouveau son meilleur ami avant de soupirer pour lui-même. Il se sentait faible et impuissant. Comme si tout ce qui était arrivé l'avait changé d'une journée à l'autre. Étant hétéro à la base, il n'avait aucune idée de ce que serait la vie passé avec un autre homme et c'est sûrement ce qui lui faisait le plus peur.

\- Écoute, je… si tu es mal à l'aise, tu n'as qu'à me dire quoi faire parce que… moi j'en ai aucune idée.

\- Ben voyons. Je ne suis pas le premier avec qui tu sors!

Aussitôt que ces mots étaient sortit de sa bouche, Naruto sentit son cœur sauter un battement. Décidément, il ne s'y habituerait peut-être jamais.

\- En… en faite, je ne sais pas si je dois agir différemment vu que tu es un homme…

\- Aucun problème, tu n'as qu'à faire ce que le Sasuke que je connais aurait fait.

\- Te traiter d'imbécile?

\- Ahahah!

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel en croisant ses bras, puis il soupira en les rabaissant. Il n'était pas vexé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'agir ainsi puisque justement, il avait toujours été de cette manière avec son meilleur ami qui était soudainement devenu son petit ami.

Tout à coup, il sentit la main de celui-ci venir s'éprendre de la sienne, le surprenant légèrement. Son cœur palpita comme jamais, puis heureux, il serra cette étreinte qui lui avait été offerte.

Sasuke, lui regarda le jeune homme avec un nouveau sourire satisfait. La chaleur que dégageait sa droite avec la gauche du blond réchauffait son cœur et tout son abdomen qui n'avait pas arrêté de s'enflammé depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de son amour pour Naruto. Il ne s'était jamais rendu compte à quelle point aimé était si merveilleux. En faite, il ne l'avait jamais vécu avant aujourd'hui et ce qu'il était le plus fier, était qu'il le vivrait avec la personne qu'il et qui le connaissait le mieux au monde.

Ils continuèrent de marcher un moment, mains dans la main, jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie les attirent jusqu'au milieu du parc. C'est là que le plus jeune sourit en voyant le même homme qu'il avait vu au tout matin. Il sortit son porte-feuil et prit un 5$ avant de s'approcher du chanteur.

\- Vous pouvez nous chanter quelque chose?

Le guitariste barbu et au vêtement peu approprié pour le froid finit par sourire avant de s'installer confortablement après avoir acquiescé d'un :

\- Avec plaisir!

Sasuke s'approcha de son petit ami et alors qu'il allait lui reprendre la main, Naruto décida plutôt de passer son bras en dessous du sien. C'était encore mieux que ce qu'il croyait et il était heureux de ne pas sentir la peur qu'avait certain autre envers leur sexualité. Tant qu'il était avec le blond, il savait que tout irait bien.

 _\- I'll have a Blue Christmas without you  
I'll be so blue just thinking about you_

Naruto sourit, comprenant ce que le choix de cette chanson voulait dire. C'était sa mère, de nouveau, qui était là avec eux en ce matin de Noël.

 _\- Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree  
Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me_

Sasuke avait regardé son nouveau petit ami et avait vu la lueur dans ses yeux. Il fut tellement touché de se voir si heureux qu'il ne put s'empêcher de chanter avec le vielle homme, tout en regardant son tendre ami.

 _\- And when those blue snowflakes start falling  
_

Le blond le regarda soudainement, avant de lui sourire le cœur léger.

 _\- That's when those blue memories start calling  
_

En se regardant droit dans les yeux, mains dans la main, ils chantèrent ensemble sous la musique de l'homme qui avait stoppé sa voix.

 _\- You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white  
But I'll have a blue, blue blue blue Christmas_

Quand la chanson fut terminé, Sasuke et Naruto remercièrent le musicien avant de s'engouffré dans le parc en direction du restaurant. Malgré tout le bonheur qu'il avait, le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser à sa mère qui aurait été si heureuse de le voir enfin avec celui qu'il aimait. Il s'avait qu'elle et Mikoto convoitait leur couple depuis qu'ils avaient à peine 10 ans, alors c'était normal de savoir que Kushina aurait été heureuse. Mais il savait aussi qu'elle aurait été là pour le voir sourire et c'est ce qui l'aurait comblé d'avantage. Il pouvait quand-même la remercier de l'avoir pousser à parler et à chanter avec ce jeune homme qui était devenu, enfin, son amoureux et qui le serait pour toujours.

Bras dessus, bras dessous et coller contre Sasuke, il leva la tête et sourit alors que des flocons de neige tomba sur son visage il dit intérieurement à l'intention de sa mère.

 _«Je n'ai pas de Noël bleue cette année. Grace à toi… merci maman.»_


End file.
